Chaos Theory
by J Bear
Summary: *Chapter 3 Updated* It's the cold war all over again. IF Harm and Mac can't find out the truth behind the latest string of mysterious kidnappings.
1. The Phonecall

Disclaimer: Blah blah, yeah yeah, DPB and CBS owns everything and I own NADA. There. Happy?

Author: J Bear

A/N: I'm trying to get this as accurate as I can. Any discrepancies and be expressed in your review *hint hint*. Hopefully, unlike my other piece, this can be continued and finished before I run out of ideas. I also don't mean to offend anyone but this was kinda stuck in my head. Happy reading.

Mac's Apartment  
1910  
  


Soft strains of jazz could be heard through out the apartment and the candlelight flickers in the air, reflecting it off the wall. Sarah Mackenzie was running late. She had forgot to turn on the oven for the roast to cook and well… he was almost here. _Ha. I bet I can add another half an hour to meeting time since it's him._ She thought. The colonel applied the final touches of honey to the roast and ran to her bedroom. _What the hell is wrong with you? It's just dinner. With HARM!_ She scolded herself. Yes, it was a dinner with Harmon Rabb Jr., her partner and her best friend. And she was secretly in love with him. 

Sure enough, half an hour later, the doorbell rings and the door opens to reveal a Harmon Rabb Jr. in a baby blue shirt and pair of khakis. He gave Mac a 'flyboy' grin and an apology then proceeded into the living room where he hands her the bottle of non-alcoholic wine. Her favourite. 

"Well something smells good." He says glancing at her. 

"Gee thanks." She smirked. "It's roast with side salad and mushroom soup."

"Well… at least you got the side salad."

"Hey, at least it's not Harm's meatless meatloaf."

A couple of helping of roast and salads later, the two friends were well into a conversation when a phone call interrupted them. 

"Mackenzie."

"Colonel, I need you at the office ASAP. We have a situation. I've been trying to get a hold of Rabb but I can find him." The voice of the admiral rang in her ear with a hint of anxiety.

"He's with me sir."

"Bring him a long then. I'll see you in half an hour."

The phone clicked and the two disconnected.

"What's up?" Harm asked

"That was Chegwidden. We're needed at the bullpen. He wants us there in half an hour."

"Well what are we waiting for?"

JAG Headquarters  
2144

The pair rushed into the admiral's office only to find CIA Agent Clayton Webb in a tux and the Admiral in his chair, both fixated on the television screen. 

"---this will mark the third ambassador that is kidnapped in the united states in less than two weeks. Neither the military nor the government has issued a statement at this time." The reporter said. "Back to you Marie."

"Stuart, do we know if there's a connection between the ambassadors?"

"All we know is that the ambassadors are of the former communist states. So far, Russain Ambassador, Iliya Ruskovsky, Chinese Ambassador, Ho Chang and today, the North Korean Ambassador Ho Gil Sung. The kidnappers have not left a ransom note or a calling card."

"Thank you Stuart, and we'll keep you updated on this subject when we receive news. This is Marie Johnson and you're watching ZNN."

With that, the TV flickered off, Webb sighed and looked at the floor. The admiral looked at the two senior officers under his command. He hated doing it to them but it had to be done. This was a serious matter and it cannot be over looked.

"As you can see, the situation has gotten a lot worse. The president had been on the phone with Russian president Vladimir Putin, explaining what had happened. Of course, there's not much to go on currently and there's where you two come in."

Harm and Mac looked at each other, they knew what was coming to them. And what had to be done.

"There is evidence to suggest that the kidnapper is in the American Navy." Webb spoke, glancing at both the Commander and the Colonel. The two were probably the closest thing he had to friends. And he wanted them back alive. "There is also evidence to suggest that a new Soviet government is forming. We, the CIA and the military, need you to head up the investigation." He took another breath. "We also believe that the Chechens also have something to do with this."

"Where do we start?"

"We've contacted a few sources and you are to meet a man named Petyr Milovic at Moscow International Airport." He then handed them an envelope containing their tickets. "You leave in an hour. Good luck you two. Be careful." 

TBC – How was it? Plz review. J


	2. Russia

Disclaimer: Same shpeal.

Author: J Bear

A/N: Wow… one review… quite interesting… ANYWAYS… All right, before I forget I should really put this in. This should get more interesting as it goes on. I already got the final chapter done. So… I think it should pull through… I think… 

Dulles International Airport  
2310

The flight was a couple of minutes late due to the high winds but has since died down. Webb had managed to get them past security smoothly and they were on their flight to Moscow. In files that Webb had given them back at the office were maps of Russia and Chechnya; they also marked the current Chechen camps and artillery bases. There were also satellite photos of the investigation area, paper clipped evidence files and their photos. It also contained fake Ids and passports for use in an emergency situation.

"So much for a quiet evening." Harm said to himself, strapping into the seat

"Yeah." Mac sighed looking straight ahead.  

Over the Atlantic Ocean  
2410

"Excuse me ma'am, sir. What would you like for dinner?" A flight stewardess stood in the aisle with a cart of food. Harm chose the salad and a bottle of water while Mac decided to experiment with the grilled chicken with mashed potatoes with grape juice. The stewardess gave Harm a once over, smiled and went on to the next passengers. Occasionally, Mac would see the stewardess glancing at Harm, strangely, that made her in a way… jealous. _Jealous?_ Mac thought _Oh get a hold of yourself Mackenzie. Harm's a free man. He can do what he wants._

"What's wrong?" Harm cocked his head and looked at Mac.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong."

"Alright, if you say so." He said disbelieving his friend. 

Moscow International Airport  
0700

After a few hours of sleep, rereading the brief and analyzing the maps and evidence, Harm and Mac landed at the Airport. Grabbing their stuff, they went towards the exit. 

"Where is this Milovic?" Mac asked

"I have no idea." Harm looked around. 

"Commander, beautiful Colonel." A familiar voice rang out behind them. It was Alexi the cab driver from their previous journeys to Russia. "How are you?"

"Haha, hey Alexi. We're fine. I suppose you're the one we're meeting."

"No actually, he's… Well, please. Take my cab." He took their luggage and dropped them into the trunk of the cab. Harm and Mac looked at each other amused by their old friend. 

Half way down the road, Alexi started to speak.

"Mr. Webb has informed me about your investigation. I am to take you to Petyr Milovic, a fine man, a fine man. Yes yes. But first, we go to the hotel to get you um… 'checked in and comfortable'" He quoted "Oh yes and Commander, Mr Webb has also asked me to give you this. It's at the back pocket of my seat."

Mac pulled out two guns in a ziplock bag from the place he indicated in front of her. 

"I believe this one is yours Harm." Mac handed him one with a note attached that read "_And for god's sakes Rabb, don't kill anyone._" Harm sighed and shook his head.

"And we are here Commander, Colonel." The mustached driver said, looking behind him at his two passengers. "You are to stay here, at the Sheraton Palace Hotel. You are reserved under Mr. And Mrs. White."

"Thanks Alexi. We'll see you in a few." Mac smiled at the man. After everything, the man is still sticking by the Americans… for a fee of course.

Rm 157  
Sheraton Palace Hotel  
0845

"Well… Mrs. White, who gets the bed and who gets the couch?" Harm said surveying the room. It was a floral design with blue-carpeted floors. He noted the height of the building from their room and looked around even further. There was a large bathroom with a large tub. He went and sat on the couch, which isn't all too comfortable. A 25" TV was on a shelf including some phone books, directories and a guest services guide that outlined everything from the food to the blankets. He turned back to Mac again and saw her poking at the bed then finally sat on it. After a little while, she started bouncing on it. "I suppose you want the bed Mac."

"How'd you guess?"

"I don't know, I guess it comes with being a good lawyer." He smirked

"Like you'd know anything about that."

"Hey, are you insulting me?" The Commander retorted

"Who knows, maybe I am, maybe I---" Mac started to squeal as Harm launched himself at her knocking her back on to the bed and started tickling her. "Ahhhhhh… Har-arm!!!" She shouted between gasps. Suddenly the phone rings and the two stop. 

They looked at each other and moved closer and closer towards each other. The phone rings again.

"Maybe you should get that." Mac whispered

"Yeah, maybe." Harm looked away and took the phone. _I'm beginning to hate these things…_ he thought to himself. "Hello?" But there was no answer on the other end. "Hello?" There was another ring. Frowning he put down the phone and followed the sound of the ring.  Mac was doing the same thing. 

"It's coming from here Harm." She said and rummaged through the luggage and found the source of the ring in between Harm's shirts. "Hello?"

"Mac? It's Webb."

"We've got a problem."

TBC – Review please? Well… I'd really appreciate one. 


	3. Milovic

Disclaimer: See Chapter one

Author: Me. J. Bear

A/N: How bout some reviews eh? (yes yes, I'm a Canuck. And no , we don't say EH after every sentence… eh… maybe every OTHER sentence j/k) So far, so good… at least my brain's keepin' up. This entire story could be shortened up a bit sadly to the thing called SCHOOL… school sucks man. Sucks big time.

Sheraton Palace Hotel  
0830

Mac quickly did what she was told and turned on the TV. Luckily, the channel was broadcasting in English and it also tapped onto the ZNN network. "—And it has happened again Randy. I'm here at the white house awaiting a press conference. This morning, a United States ambassador Scott Mandel has been kidnapped. It is believed to be the work of the same kidnapper from the previous kidnapping incidents. The US ambassador just came back from France and was looking forward to some time off."

"Stuart, do we expect more kidnappings of high ranking officials around the world?" asked the news anchor

"Well Randy, we're not sure right now. But the government has issued a warning for all government buildings and embassies in United States."

"Thank you Stuart."

"Thank you."

"In other news—" Mac shut off the television set. Another has been taken hostage. She had completely forgotten about the phone in her hand and the man on the line. "Sorry Webb. We saw."

Harm was dumbfounded. Not knowing is beginning to become a large factor. And they were running out of time.

"Good. Then you know we're running out of time. See Milovic now Mac."

"We were going to head out. Thanks for the heads up Webb. Bye." The phone clicked

"Time to go to work." Harm stretched and grabbed his necessities. His cargo's pockets were large enough to contain a pen and a notepad as well as a small tape recorder. He fastened his gun in the holster and put on his blazer, hiding the gun from sight. Mac placed hers in the side of her boot. And they were out the door in less than a minute.

***

Somewhere in the middle of nowhere   
Russia  
0921

"So where exactly are we going Alexi?" asked Harm

"Somewhere on the outskirts of town Commander." They were on a dirt road that separated one farm to another. It was incredibly different from the city they just came from. A mustached man stood up from the fields and waved at the coming travelers. The man they are supposed to meet.

Alexi turned at the next intersection and guided the cab to a cabin. The chimes were ringing from the blowing of the wind and the man who waved to them started coming closer and closer to them. The cab driver then cut the engine and got out of the car. 

"Petyr!" He exclaimed and embraced the mustached man. "This is Colonel Sarah Mackenzie and Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. of the U.S. JAG corp."

They exchanged pleasantries and went into the cabin.

***

Sitting down, Petyr Milovic peeled off the fake mustache and started pouring tea for his visitors. He had a handsome long face, there were white hairs showing at the sides of his face and his hair was salt and peppered. A well-known history professor, he has stood up among the ranks as a competent source for what is going on in Russia these days. Fearing for the worse from the dispute between Chechnya and Russia, he retreated to the middle of nowhere, living off the government's grants. 

From the bottom of the incliner that Milovic is sitting on, he pulled out a leather-covered journal. It had been worn down and the some pages had ripped at corners and sides. The professor hands Mac the journal and waits for their reaction. She starts reading the journal.

Harm pulls out the confidential file that he was told could be shared with Milovic. He also takes out his tape recorder and his notepad. Then Petyr begins to speak.

"This started years ago. The Russian government wouldn't believe it so they ignored it. A faction of the Chechen rebel group had decided they had enough with the fighting and that if they gather the most powerful alliances in the world, they would succeed in building an empire. A world empire. Then the world would understand what they have been going through. Understand the Chechen point of things and persuade the world to think the way they do."

"Where does America fit into all this?" Harm asked

"America is one of the most powerful nations in the world. They control half the world economy. As you know by now Mr. Rabb. The Naval officer that we believe is helping their cause use to be a Chechen rebel or knew of a Chechen rebel and immigrated to the United States."

"Espionage. Sounds like something from a James Bond movie." Mac inquired

"Correct Colonel. In a way it is. The Chechens have taken the people who have inside knowledge on how to arm a nuclear warhead. Both the Korean and the American Ambassador have the code to do that. They will use extreme force to get what they want Colonel, Commander. As for the Russian and Chinese ambassador, we believe that they have information that could bring down the entire western civilization."

"Great… nuclear arms, conspiracy, what else do we have?" Harm said raking his hand through his hair.

"We must act quickly. If I'm not mistaken, they will soon initiate the next step to their plan. We must stop them before they arm those missiles assuming that they haven't armed them yet!"

"Where should we start professor?" Mac looked up from the journal. What she was reading was fascinating her. She expected something like this. According to whatever group Milovic belongs to, there was a spy in both the America and in Russia. There could also be a communist uprising in both countries as well… 

Milovic took the map from the 'Confidential' file and placed it on the coffee table. Took Harm's pen and circled three possible locations of the Ambassador. 

"There are an unusual amount of activity going on around these parts where there weren't before. This might be where they are keeping them."

***

Somewhere in the seclusion of Chechnya  
1115

"They're starting to be a nuisance Rainer. We must get rid of them." A man said looking at the satellite photos they obtained from their American friend. "They know too much."

"Not yet Dimitri." Rainer whispered. "Not yet. They haven't found out enough to incriminate us or find us. We'll send someone to tail them. But the traitor Milovic must be killed."

"Agreed." Dimitri then called to the rebels outside of their makeshift camp, told them to find Milovic and dispose of him.

TBC – How was it? Care ta review???


End file.
